A Wild Love
by DarkeySpark
Summary: Ambos piensan que no se quieren mutuamente, pero los sentimientos y emociones a veces son más fuertes que la razón. SoarinxDash :) (Arte de cubierta hecho por mi)
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash estaba volando hacía su Cloudsdale ella pensaba en la yegua que lloraba desconsoladamente por ser abandonada por su novio esto la hizo pensar:

Yo no pienso pasar por eso, Para suerte mía no me interesa nadie y a nadie le intereso yo –Dijo ella cuando fue que se encontró con su amigo Soarin (El y ella se hicieron amigos después de los juegos de Equestria)

-Hey Soar!-Saludo ella.

-Hey Dash!-Dijo Soarin.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Soarin?-Preguntó Dash.

-Pues me iba a practicar- ¿Y tú?-Dijo Soarin.

-Pues mi casa está por allí justo ahí me dirijo, ¡bueno hasta luego!-Murmuró Dash algo nerviosa, -Pues la presencia de su Wonderbolt favorito siempre la ponía así.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Soarin.

-¿Q-qué pasa Soar?-Susurro Dash sonando como Fluttershy.

-El viernes es mi cumpleaños ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro! ¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?

-A las 17:00.

-Bueno te veo más tarde-Dijo Dash.

¡Vaya! sí que me puse nerviosa ¿Qué pasó? No me pasa esto desde que intente robar libros de Daring Do jeje.

Pero ella seguía confundida ¿Porque cuando pensaba en Soarin sentía una rara sensación en su estómago?

Debo estar enferma ¡Twilight debe saber que me pasa! Se fue volando hasta el nuevo Castillo de Twilight.

¡TWILIGHT!-Gritó ella

-¿Qué pasa Dash?-

-¡Creo que estoy enferma!-

-Déjame ver dijo poniendo cables y cosas raras en Dash-.

***10 MINUTOS DESPUES***

-No veo nada fuera de lo común-Dijo la Alicornio

-¡Te juro que tenía una sensación muy rara en mi estómago mientras conversaba con Soarin!-Dijo la Pegaso extrañada de no tener nada-

-Fue cuando Twilight puso una cara de Troll y dijo Mmm…Creo que ya sé que es lo que tienes-

-¡SPIKEE!-Gritó Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-Preguntó Spike

Twilight le susurro unas cosas en el oído y Spike se fue corriendo y trajo un libro con una portada de corazón

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Twilight.

-¿Cómo nos va a ayudar un libro sobre amor?-Dijo Dash a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que se refería su amiga.

-¡OH NO! NO, NO TWILIGHT YA SE A QUE QUIERES LLEGAR Y NO, NO ES LO QUE PARECE –Dijo la sonrojada Pegaso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Él es mi mejor amigo no puedo estar enamorada de él!-

-Sinceramente no le veo nada de malo-Dijo Twilight.

¡No es malo! ¡Es terrible! ¿Qué tal si se entera? ¿Qué tal si no le gusto? ¿Qué tal si se rompe nuestra amistad?-¡Simplemente lo nuestro nunca funcionaria!-Dijo Dash casi gritando.

-¿Pero y si le gustas?-Dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Y-yo nunca pensé en ello-

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?-Dijo la ya súper sonrojada Pegaso.

-Pues no, creo que si se lo dices de la manera adecuada en el momento justo puede que haya buenos resultados-

-Ughh!- Cerebrito :P

-¡No soy una cerebrito solo trato de ayudarte!-

-Bien l-lo intentaré pero si algo sale mal me las pagarás Twilight-

¡Suerte!-Dijo la Alicornio ya un poco más contenta por la decisión de su amiga.

*Afuera de la casa de Soarin*

-No sé si deba de hacer esto es decir las cosas van bien entre Soarin y Yo es mejor que no lo arruine-

Justo cuando tomó la decisión de irse Soarin llegó volando y la vio en su pórtico.

-¡Hola Dash!-Le grito Soarin mientras aterrizaba

-H-hola- dijo Dash tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él pues ya estaba de por sí muy sonrojada

-¿Que pasa Dash?-Dijo Soarin con un tono de preocupación.

-N-nada-Dijo Dash.

-Bueno de todas maneras ¿Qué haces afuera de mi casa?-Preguntó Soarin

-Es que el otro día se me perdió emm..Mi bufanda! Si mi bufanda y creí que estaría por aquí-dijo Rainbow segura de que Soarin le creería

-Bueno Dash no me dejas alternativa-Susurro Soarin

-¿Que-Dash no termino su oración por qué Soarin salto sobre ella y le puso una mirada picara

-Y bien Dash? ¿Hablaras por las buenas o por las malas?-Dijo Soarin mirándola fijamente en el suelo

Dash forcejeaba si se tratara de cualquier otro hubiese podido zafarse pero ese no era el caso el que la sostenía era Soarin uno de los tipos más fuertes que conocía.

-¡Déjame ir Soarin!-Dijo Dash desesperada.

-Humm Nope.-Dijo Soarin burlándose

-¿Por qué?-

Te daré 3 razones

1. No quiero

2. No me has dicho por viniste a mi casa

3. Te ves muy linda así…

Dash estaba muy sonrojada lo único que pudo decir fue

Soarin…


	2. Cosas inesperadas

Rainbow seguía muy sonrojada, Soarin seguía sujetándola fuertemente en el piso ni con su mejor esfuerzo logró zafarse lo miró a los ojos, Él tenía su mirada muy fija en ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó de nuevo Dash.

-¿Qué parte de que te ves linda no entiendes?-Le dijo Soarin Burlándose

-¡No me importa eres un tonto! y-yo Rainbow fue silenciada por el casco de Soarin.

¿Dash que te dije sobre ser más relajada? Un verdadero Wonderbolt siempre esta calmado sin importar la situación-Dijo Soarin riéndose

Rainbow Dash pensó: "Te odio"

-Ya enserio Dash ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Y-yo no lo sé-Dijo Dash tratando de relajarse pero fue inútil y más cuando Soarin acerco su cara a la de ella

-Tienes un lindo color en tu rosto ya sabes combina con tus ojos-Dijo Soarin ya solando a Dash.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Dash.

-Solo jugaba Dash…-Dijo Soarin acariciando levemente la mejilla de Dash

-Dash…y-yo tengo que decirte algo…

¿Puede esperar a más tarde? Tratando de alejarse

P-pero es importante no sé si deba esperar

-Lo siento de todas maneras me tengo que ir Soarin-Dijo Dash ya despegando

Dash…Mi Dashie

*EN EL CIELO*

Rainbow no escucho nada ya estaba algo alejada, llegó a su casa.

-Soarin estaba muy raro ya parecía que me quería ligar eso sería raro no? Es decir el me gusta pero no creo que yo le guste tal vez solo estaba jugando-Dijo algo confundida.

-¿Qué será lo que me quería decir?-

-Tal vez solo debió ser algo sobre los Wonderbolts nada que tenga que ver conmigo el…el solo me ve como a una amiga y así me quedaré supongo…

*EN EL CUARTEL DE LOS WONDERBOLTS*

-Hey Soarin ¿Por qué esa cara?-Preguntó Spitfire

-Bueno ya sabes lo de siempre le di otra indirecta y no funciono, esta vez la encontré afuera de mi casa parecía que me quería decir algo pero no sé qué es, prácticamente se escapó de mis cascos.

¡Vamos no te desanimes!-Dijo Spitfire.

-Pero ella me gusta y me gusta mucho no sé qué hacer para que me vea más que a un amigo-Dijo Soarin con voz quebrada.

-Creo que las indirectas no van a funcionar será mejor que se lo digas ¡ya!-Dijo la Pegaso de crin de fuego.

Pero Spit no quiero asustarla tampoco creo, Creo pediré consejos ¡si eso es!

A quien se los pedirás ¿A una pony aficionada al amor?-Dijo Spitfire burlándose

Ríe todo lo que quieras Spitfire pronto me veras abrazándome con la Pegaso más ardiente de Equestria-Dijo Soarin con sonriendo con confianza.

-¡Hey! Lo de la pony aficionada al amor era un juego ¡Soarin vuelve!-Le gritó Spitfire fue inútil Soarin ya se había ido.

*EN PONYVILLE*

Soarin pasó por aquí porque Dash era muy conocida ahí, creyó que encontraría a alguien que le pudiese decir algún consejo romántico para que use con Dash.

Soarin estaba volando mientras fantaseaba como sería una vida con Dash como sería su boda, recepción y cuando tuviera potrillos con ella.

-Jejeje-Rió Soarin algo sonrojado por la idea de Dash vestida de novia.

-Se vería muy hermosa…-Pensó Soarin.

Fue cuando chocó con un cartel.

-Auch-Dijo levantándose.

Leyó el cartel: ¡Todo sobre como conquistar a la pony de tus sueños y más aquí!

-¡Ja! Justo lo que necesito -Dijo Soarin Emocionado.

Al entrar había un olor extraño y dulce en el aire y una pony de ojos verdes, crin fucsia y de Cutie mark de Arco de cupido.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Lovestruck! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte joven enamorado? –Dijo la pony.

-¡Hola! Emm… ¿Das consejos sobre amor verdad?-Preguntó Soarin algo apenado.

¡Pues claro! ¡Duh! Ese es mi talento-Dijo Lovestruck con algo de orgullo.

Amm...Ok? –Dijo Soarin algo confundido.

Bien al grano ¿Quién es la individua a la que le pusiste el ojo?

-Su nombre es Rainbow Dash-

-¿Rainbow Dash?-

Si, ella ¿La conoces?

-Sí, bueno algo así ella vino hace unas horas…-

¿Por qué ella vendría aquí? ¿Está enamorada de alguien? No puede ser… ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!-Pensó Soarin.

Bien aquí tengo muchos libros sobre como declararse y esas cosas…-Dijo Lovestruck pero se percató de que Soarin ya se había ido.

¡Ayy! ¿Por qué siempre se van cuando traigo los libros?-Dijo la Pony frustrada por la ida de su cliente.

*EN CASA DE DASH*

Dash estaba descansando en su sillón con Tanque a su lado en cuando alguien toca su puerta con aparente desesperación.

Dash fue abrió la puerta y Soarin entro la sujetó y le dijo:

¡Dash por que no me dijiste que estas enamorada de alguien!-Casi gritó Soarin.

Soarin ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-Gritó Dash.

-Perdóname Dash -Dijo Soarin soltándola.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Le dijo Dash.

Pues y-yo bueno escuche que te gusta alguien ¿Me puedes decir quién es?

-Dash se puso nerviosa-

¿Gustarme alguien? ¿A mí? Jeje que cosas dices Soarin obvio no.

-No me mientas Dash dime por favor-Dijo Soarin

-Confía en mi Dash yo-

Soarin fue interrumpido por los labios de Dash.


	3. A mal tiempo, buena cara

Soarin estaba sorprendido Dash estaba besándolo, él no opuso resistencia pues lo estaba disfrutando empezó a abrazar a Dash, Ella al percatarse de esto se separó de él Soarin la miró con cara confusa.

¿Qué pasa Dash? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Tengo mal aliento? –Dijo Soarin con cara confusa.

Y-yo lo siento Soarin no debí de haber hecho eso –Dijo Dash sonrojada

¿Por qué? Dash tú me gustas desde hace mucho y creo que te gusto yo también ¿verdad? –Dijo Soarin tratando de besar a Dash.

N-no ¡suéltame! –Solo te besé por que no parabas de preguntarme cosas…

¿Qué? Dash tú no puedes negarme que me quieres yo sentí tu beso y no parecía fingido, enserio me gustas he estado detrás de ti mucho tiempo te di indirectas y todo ¡vamos! –Dijo Soarin con algo de frustración.

Lo siento yo no sé si me gustas y no quisiera jugar con tus sentimientos ni nada parecido.

Dame una oportunidad veras que podré ganar tu corazón –Dijo Soarin insistiendo.

¡Déjame en paz Soarin! ¡No quiero que nuestra amistad se termine por una tontería!-Gritó Dash.

Vamos no te enojes Dash, le hace mal a tu linda carita –Dijo Soarin tratando de calmar a Das cosa que no funciono al contrario la enojo más.

¡No me toques! Esto nunca debió pasar mejor me voy –Dijo volando lejos de él.

¡Oh no! , ¡No te vas a escapar de mi otra vez! –Dijo Soarin con tono amenazante.

Dash estaba preocupada por la reacción de Soarin, se escondió entre las nubes pensó que ahí estaría segura pero cuando ya se estaba tranquilizando Soarin se abalanzo sobre ella y la sostuvo de los hombros y le dijo –Y bien ¿Por qué tan extraña hoy? –Le dijo con una sonrisa picara

¡Déjame en paz! –Dash le gritó

Ya hemos estado en esta situación antes podemos estar así toooooodo el día –Soarin se burló de ella.

¿¡Que quieres!?

Quiero que me des una oportunidad ¿sí?

Yo no estoy segura de esto…

¿Por qué?

Porque no necesito amor en mi vida…Yo necesito entrenar más para ser mejor…Tu amor me estorbaría lo siento…

Dash despegó y esta vez Soarin no la siguió él estaba en trance.

Dash…Dash n-¿no me quiere?...Que no crea, que no que me rendiré tan fácilmente –Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa de confianza.

Te amo Dash y no importa lo que digas yo sé que me quieres también…


	4. Mis celos son culpa tuya

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en su sillón, ella esperaba a su viejo amigo del campamento de vuelo Brolly Brella, Ya que hacía muchos años que no se veían.

Toc toc -Tocaron la puerta.

Dash abrió la puerta y vio a su viejo amigo había crecido mucho, a comparación de años atrás era un pequeño enclenque ambos al verse sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Dash te extrañe mucho –Dijo Brolly emocionado.

¡Yo también! Agg! ¡M-me estas aplastando! –Dijo Dash con una risa ahogada.

L-lo siento a veces no controlo mi fuerza –Dijo Brolly algo avergonzado.

Bueno no importa que bueno que hayas venido – Respondió Dash abrazándolo de nuevo

Pero ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que de lo lejos un par de ojos esmeralda los observaba con furia.

¿¡Hey tu qué haces con Dash?! –Grito Soarin de lo lejos.

¿Soarin? –Dijo Dash confusa.

¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡Y MENOS SIN MI PERMISO!-Dijo Soarin enojado separando a Dash de Brolly.

Hey cálmate Dash es mi amiga créeme que no quisiera arruinar su relación –Dijo Brolly algo nervioso por la mirada furiosa de Soarin.

¡Soarin basta Brolly es solo un amigo solo nos abrazábamos y así estuviera haciendo alguna otra cosa no te debería importar tu y yo no somos nada! –Casi grito Dash furiosamente.

Esa es tu opinión tú me gustas y debo proteger lo mío –Dijo Soarin haciendo pucheros en el piso.

Pareces un potrillo Soarin… -Dijo Dash poniendo su pesuña en la cara.

Bueno Dash creo que te veré más tarde No quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio –Dijo Brolly alejándose.

¿Espera…que? ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO! –Grito Dash, Pero Brolly ya se había ido.

Bien ahora que él se fue me puedes explicar ¿Qué hacías espiándome? –Dijo Dash algo enojada.

Ya te lo dije cuido lo mío –Dijo Soarin mirándola muy de cerca esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Dash.

Te lo he dicho y te lo repito no puedo salir contigo tu y yo somos amigos…

No me rendiré, tú sabes que yo logro todo lo que me propongo y lo que quiero ahora es que seas mi novia y algún día más que eso… -Dijo Soarin recordando la imagen de Dash vestida de novia.

Soarin, ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Hola? –Dijo Dash poniendo su casco en frente de la cara de Soarin que al parecer no reaccionaba para nada.

¡SOARIN! –Grito Dash.

Waagh! –Soarin se asustó ante el grito de Dash.

¿Por qué estás tan raro Soarin? Es decir ya sé que quieres salir conmigo y eso pero tus celos sin razón me molestan crees que te puedas controlar Brolly es solo un viejo amigo del campamento de vuelo ¡nada más!

Me da miedo perderte… -Susurró Soarin.

Esto hizo sonrojar furiosamente a Dash Ella miraba a Soarin con su cara de tristeza y decidió que iba a intentar tenerle más paciencia.

Muy bien Soarin te perdono, pero solo por esta vez ¿ok?

Soarin asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazo con fuerza a Dash.

¿Te veo mañana en mi fiesta de cumpleaños Dash? –Dijo Soarin con brillo en los ojos

Ok te veo mañana –Dijo Dash volteando la cara pues no quería que Soarin viera su sonrojo su cara le pareció muy tierna.

Adiós Dash –Dijo Soarin dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Emm adiós –Dijo Dash mas sonrojada por el acto de Soarin, Soarin despego y Dash se quedó pensando ¿Qué le voy a dar de regalo?...


	5. Un regalo inesperado

Dash estuvo buscando toda la tarde sin parar, tienda tras tienda sin tener éxito para hallar un regalo apropiado para Soarin, ella estaba a punto de resignarse cuando vio una tienda de artículos antiguos entró todo parecía normal y fue cuando vio un collar de rayo le pareció genial para él y pensó si le alcanzaría para comprarlo y fue a la caja y preguntó:

¿Cuánto cuesta el collar de ahí? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

10 Bits –Dijo el joven con voz apagada.

¿Enserio? –Dijo emocionada de que no tuviese que gastar todo su dinero.

¡Me lo llevo!

Bueno…Mucha suerte –Dijo el pony algo nervioso y se alejó lentamente.

Raro –Dijo Dash mientras lo observaba.

Bien ya tengo el regalo ahora debo estar ahí en 15 minutos, Ningún problema con estas alas –Dijo mientras se alejaba volando.

¡Bienvenida Dashie! –Dijo Pinkie dándole un gorro de cumpleaños en su cabeza.

¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo algo confundida.

¡En la fiesta por supuesto bobita! –Dijo Pinkie riéndose.

Bueno no importa ¿Y Soarin?

Él está ahí con Spitfire recibiendo a sus invitados, Hey por ahí se dejan los regalos –Pinkie Pie susurró.

Gracias Pinks.

¡Hey! ¡Hola Dash! –Soarin gritó de lo lejos levantando su casco para que Dash lo viera.

¡Hola Soarin!

¿Y mi beso de cumpleaños? –Soarin dijo pícaramente.

¡Ja! N-n i lo sueñes –Dijo Dash tapándose el sonrojo que tenía mientras se alejaba un poco, Pinkie Pie se percató de esto y decidió darle un empujoncito.

¡¿Pinkie?! ¡Hey! ¡Deja de empujarme! –Grito Dash.

¡Solo te ayudo bobita! –Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Fue cuando Dash cayó en las piernas de Soarin, este le dio una mirada picara y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo del cual Dash se sonrojo profundamente.

¡¿Soarin?! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Dijo Dash sonrojada.

Solo abrazo mi regalo –Dijo Soarin algo sonrojado también.

¿T-tu regalo? –Dijo Dash tartamudeando.

Si mi bello regalo –Dijo Soarin mirándola de cerca.

P-pero tu regalo está ahí con los otros, sabes creo que te gustara mucho va muy bien con tu estilo supongo y yo…

Dash no pudo terminar su oración pues Soarin presiono sus labios con los de ella silenciándola totalmente en frente de todos los invitados.

Dash tenía la mente en blanco lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y responder al beso.


	6. El mejor regalo de todos!

Dash se quedó inmóvil, Soarin seguía besándola, ella no intento forcejear después de todo sería inútil ella ya conocía la fuerza de Soarin, Pero de cierta manera tenía un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que la hizo sentir bien todo parecía ser como una victoria en una carrera hasta que volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todos los invitados los estaban observando incluso Pinkie Pie dejo de bailar solo para observarlos con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Dashie! ¡Ya tienes novio! ¡Estoy taaaaaaaaaaan feliz! –Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

¡Ja! ¡Sabía que podrías Soarin! –Spitfire dijo con orgullo.

Se escuchaban murmullos por toda el lugar, Esto fue demasiado para Dash y se apartó de Soarin rápidamente volando con la cara muy sonrojada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que besarme en frente de todos? –Dash dijo mientras lloraba de vergüenza.

*MIENTRAS DE NUEVO EN LA FIESTA*

Soarin tenía una mirada muy triste en el rostro, Rainbow se le escapó de los brazos pero él no lamentaba haberla besado porque la sensación de sus pequeños labios no se iba de su mente y medito por un rato y tuvo una idea.

¡Hey anímate! ¡Esta vez dejo que la besaras! –Dijo Spitfire tratando de animarlo.

No lo se creó que lo arruine todo ella de seguro de odia…

¡Vamos piensa en como disculparte y todo estará bien! –Dijo Spitfire ya alejándose.

Soarin estuvo pensándolo por mucho tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

¡El regalo de Dash! ¡Si tal vez me ayude de algo! –Dijo Soarin emocionado mientras se ponía el collar que le regalo la pegaso.

*EN CASA DE DASH*

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? En medio de su fiesta en medio de todos, Por un momento me sentí bien con el sentí algo muy cálido en mi interior…Sera, será que de verdad ¿Estoy enamorada de él?

Está bien Dash cálmate voy a darle una oportunidad espero que funcione…

Fue cuando Dash sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta ella la abrió con algo de inseguridad y fue tal y como lo supuso era Soarin que llevaba el collar que ella le regalo.

¡H-hola Dash! –Dijo Soarin algo nervioso de que Dash lo golpeara pero al contrario Dash le dio un cálido abrazo el cual lo hizo sonrojar mucho él no quería que el abrazo terminara nunca pero fue Dash quien lo deshizo.

Soarin…Perdón Por favor perdóname –Dijo Dash tapándose la cara.

¡Hey! ¡No hay nada que perdonar! Además fue mi culpa a veces no controlo mis impulsos de abrazarte y besarte… -Dijo Soarin con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Dash le dio una mirada cálida y le dio otro abrazo y esta vez Soarin no le dio opción de salir del abrazo de hecho el acariciaba su cabeza y la miraba con un gran sonrojo y poco a poco se acercaba más a su cara le dio un pequeño beso al cual Dash no rehuyó decidió dejarlo por un momento después de todo no era nada fuera de lo normal pero la situación se puso más intensa cuando Soarin empezó a oler el cabello de Rainbow esto la puso algo nerviosa pero no se separó porque ella pensó que era una especie de broma pero al parecer ese no era el caso, Soarin empezó a morderle suavemente la oreja, esto fue suficiente para Dash que le dio un fuerte golpe en el hocico que lo dejara en el piso y lo hiciera reaccionar.

¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?! –Dijo Dash enojada.

¡L-lo siento no sé qué me paso! –Dijo Soarin dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Puedo pasar que me beses, pero no que hagas otras cosas ¿Por qué te aprovechas de mi confianza? –Dijo Dash tratando de tener la cabeza fría de cierta manera le gusto lo que Soarin hizo pero nunca lo admitiría.

N-no fue mi culpa perdón de repente sentí ese impulso y no pude controlarme…

¡Hazlo de nuevo! –Dijo Dash sonrojada totalmente.

Soarin no quería que pasara lo de hace minutos pero no pudo aguantar otra vez y empezó a besar a Dash de nuevo.

Fue cuando toco su costado y esto fue una mala señal para Dash que esta vez le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que rompió el collar y Soarin se sorprendió sus impulsos pervertidos desaparecieron y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¡El collar! ¡Fue por eso que me puse tan pervertido! ¿Dash por qué me das algo como eso? –Dijo Soarin mirándola fijamente con cara picara.

¡Hey! ¡Y-yo no tenía idea de que ese collar hiciera eso! –Dijo Dash con la cara sonrojada.

Si di lo que quieras y ahora que lo pienso ¡Te gusto que te tocara!

Rainbow estaba sin palabras ella no tenía ninguna excusa para lo que acababa de decir Soarin asi que decidió hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Está bien ¿Qué quieres para no contarle a nadie sobre esto?

Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo.

¡Oh Vamos!...


	7. Chapter 7

Soarin y Dash estuvieron hablando de cuál sería el trato para que Soarin no contara lo que había pasado con Dash hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo…

Bien ya hemos quedado Dash tendremos una cita mañana –Dijo Soarin emocionado.

Sí, Claro como sea… -Dijo la Pony con voz apagada tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

No te preocupes haré lo posible para que sea la mejor cita de tu vida –Dijo Soarin cogiéndola en un abrazo cariñosa.

Si…Em ¿En dónde será la cita? –Dijo la Pegaso dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues estaba pensando que sea un paseo más que nada así que no hay lugar específico.

Bueno te veo mañana –Dijo Dash alejándose, Pero antes de que pudiese tomar más distancia, Soarin la tomo del casco y la acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Dash lo miro sonrojada a lo cual el la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y le susurro:

Te veo mañana linda…

Luego salió volando muy rápido Dash se quedó observando cómo se desaparecía entre las nubes lentamente…

*CUARTEL DE LOS WONDERBOLTS*

SPITFIRE! –Gritó Soarin.

¡Ahh! ¡Soarin me asustaste! –Dijo la pony.

¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Tendré una cita con Rainbow Dash! –Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Bien Campeón pero que hiciste para convencerla por lo que me contaste ella te quería como un amigo –Dijo la yegua confunda.

Pues no fue fácil pero con algo de dedicación y esfuerzo todo es posible –Dijo poniendo una pose un tanto graciosa para Spitfire.

Conociendo lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser a veces no me sorprende que la convencieras –Rió Spitfire.

Ohh Vamos Spits todavía no crees que ella llegue a ser mi novia ¿Verdad?

¡Hey! esa es cosa tuya yo no me meteré más, Pero espero que tu obsesión no te salga cara, Pedir 2 semanas de vacaciones por querer conquistar una chica no es buena excusa. –Dijo Spitfire con un tono relajado.

Claro que lo es porque esto es distinto, ella es muy especial –Dijo Soarin con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Spitfire volteo los ojos mientras se burlaba de su compañero.

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

Soarin estaba volando hacía la casa de Dash con un ramo de rosas y una sonrisa tonta en la cara ,Toco la puerta a la cual le abrió Dash pero lo que destacaba es que ella se puso un sencillo vestido y una cola de caballo que le quedaba muy bien.

D-Dash? –Dijo Soarin sonrojado, de por si Dash le parecía muy bonita y vestida así le parecía hermosa.

¡H-hey Soarin! –Dijo Dash nerviosa.

Toma son para ti –Dijo Soarin dándole el ramo de rosas.

G-gracias Soarin.

¿Por qué te vestiste así? no digo que te veas mal pero usualmente tú no usas esa ropa.

Es que y-yo…

Shhh…No digas más si querías impresionarme no era necesario tú ya eres hermosa para mí, pero no te preocupes me gusta mucho como estas… -Dijo Soarin tocando sus labios.

Un rubor apareció en la cara de Dash, Soarin sonrió ante esto, Él la tomo del casco y la guiaba a una pradera llena de Flores, A Dash le pareció algo lindo y tierno pero ella jamás lo admitiría, Ellos aterrizaron en una tela de Picnic.

Bien ¿Qué haremos aquí Soarin? –Dijo la Pegaso con las mejillas rojas.

¿No es obvio? Tendremos un Picnic –Dijo Soarin sacando una canasta de los arbustos.

¡Ah, Si claro! –Dijo Dash algo avergonzada por sonar tan tonta.

Bueno…Dime Dash ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto Soarin mientras la miraba atentamente.

Rainbow Dash escupió manzana y luego lo miro nerviosa y empezó a balbucear.

Y-yo ya te lo dije tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por algo tan ridículo como una relación…

¡Hey Vamos no te desanimes!, Haré todo lo posible para que cambies de opinión, no te preocupes ya verás que te puedo hacer muy feliz a mi lado –Dijo Soarin en un cálido abrazo que sonrojo como a un tomate a Dash.

Soarin aprovecho esta oportunidad y le dio un leve beso en los labios a Dash, Ante este acto Dash le dio un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Soarin cayera al piso de dolor.

¿Por qué no puedes estar ni una sola vez sin ser un aprovechado? –Dijo Dash con un tono molesto pero a la vez con las mejillas rojas.

Perdón pensé que sería apropiado pero ya veo que no –Soarin gimió en el piso.

No exageres no te golpee tan fuerte –Dijo Dash dándole una mordida a su manzana.

¡Auch! ¡Para ser una niña golpeas muy fuerte! –Dijo Soarin levantándose.

¿Dices que porque soy una niña no puedo tener fuerza? –Dijo Dash dándole una mirada enojada.

¡No claro que no!, Bien, ¿A dónde quisieras ir ahora Dash?

Pues ¿Qué tal si volamos un poco?

Me parece buena idea Dashie... –Dijo Soarin despegando rápidamente para que Dash no lo golpee no cualquiera podía utilizar ese apodo y aun así ella se molestaba mucho con el que se lo dijera.

¡Soarin! ¡Ven aquí! –Grito Dash de lo lejos.

*EN LO LEJOS*

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Con que él es tu novio? Qué bueno, Pensé que tendría que tomar otras medidas, es agradable que eso no haya pasado…Me muero por conocerlo –Dijo un pony de lo lejos.


	8. Viene padre, Corre a casa

La cita de Rainbow termino poco después de tener varias carreras con Soarin se quedaron empatados, Dash estaba dispuesta a ganar, pero Soarin no quería que ella se lastimara o se agotara por nada así que la dejo ganar.

Dash estaba feliz por su reciente victoria y se dirigió a su casa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, Lo pensó mucho y se divirtió mucho con Soarin todo valió la pena, entro a su casa y encontró todo apagado y le pareció raro ya que ella siempre deja las luces prendidas cuando sale de casa, De repente las luces se prendieron Dash se asustó un poco hasta que escucho una voz.

¡Oh Dashie! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Te estaba esperando con muchas ansias! –Dijo un semental de melena de Arco iris.

¿¡Papá!? –Dijo Dash muy sorprendida.

¡El único mi querida hija! –Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Puedo preguntar ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!

¿Qué un padre no puede visitar a su única hija?

¡Tú nunca avisas cuando vendrás de visita!

¡No tengo porque hacerlo además quería sorprenderte!

Bueno ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo Dash dándose cuenta que la discusión con su padre no iría a ninguna parte.

¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo mi pequeña hija? A menos que te interese contarme sobre tu noviecito…

¡¿NOVIO?! –Grito Dash.

Si tu novio… ¿Sabes? A muchos padres no les agrada la idea de que sus hijas tengan novio, Pero tienes la suerte de que ese no sea el caso ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Mi niña ya no es una potra!

Dash se enrojeció de vergüenza su padre siempre la avergonzaba con las cosas que decía, muchas veces hacía cosas indebidas como llevarle el almuerzo a la escuela de vuelo o animarla cuando competía en carreras.

¿Papá que te hace creer que tengo novio? –Dijo Dash muy nerviosa.

Pues te vi con un chico en algo muy muy parecido a una cita ¿Raro verdad? –Dijo burlándose.

Dash decidió no discutir más, por más que lo negara su padre no le creería así que asintió y dijo:

Si bueno él es mi novio pero desde hace poco pero no tenemos nada serio te lo juro –Dijo Dash con la esperanza de que su padre la dejara tranquila.

¡Genial! ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo mientras aplaudía.

Si, como sea bueno ¿Te puedo acompañar a tomar el tren?

No tan rápido Señorita yo no me voy a ir hasta que lo conozca –Dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de niño caprichoso.

P-pero yo no sé si el este desocupado no quisiera interrumpirlo ni nada…

¡Tonterías Dashie! ¡Él es tu novio debe tener todo el tiempo para ti! ¿No?

Si…creo –Dijo Dash pensando en todo el tiempo que Soarin la buscaba y le traía flores, Estaba al pendiente de ella y casi nunca la dejaba tranquila y sin nada más que pensar dijo:

Ok te lo presentaré mañana…


	9. Preparándose para la llovizna

A Dash le tomó mucho tiempo pero finalmente convenció a su padre de tomar una siesta y aprovecho ese momento para buscar a Soarin.

Soarin estaba en su casa reflexionando sobre su cita con Dash con las mejillas muy rojas, el solo pensar en los pequeños labios de Dash presionados contra los de él, lo ponían así y fue cuando tocaron su puerta con desesperación.

¡SOARIN! ¡SOARIN ABRE LA PUERTA! –Gritó una voz.

¿Dash? ¿Dashie vino a buscarme? –Dijo Soarin con brillo en los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo decir nada la yegua se metió a la casa a toda velocidad estrellándose contra una pared.

¡Ayy! –Gimió la yegua de dolor.

¡Dashie! –Grito Soarin envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

¡Soarin ahora no! –Dijo Dash tratando de zafarse del abrazo del cual Soarin lo la dejó.

¿Qué pasa Dash? ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme ahora? ¿Quieres que tengamos otra cita? –Dijo Soarin con un enorme sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Bueno es algo parecido, Pero no es lo que crees ¡Enserio! –Dijo Dash con una cara muy estresada.

Ya…Shh Todo está bien, estoy aquí, Dime ¿Qué te pasa bonita? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

¡N-no me digas bonita y si estoy así es por tu culpa! –Dijo la Pegaso con un gran rubor en el rostro.

¿Por qué es mi culpa? –Dijo el Pegaso algo confundido.

¡Tú y tu tonta cita! ¡Mi padre piensa que eres mi novio! –Gritó Dash.

Oh ya veo… ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Dijo Soarin tratando de no hacer enojar a Dash.

¡¿Estas Bromeando?! ¡Mi padre quiere que te presente mañana y conociendo como es, él hará y dirá cosas que solo me avergüencen!

¡En ese caso quiero conocer a tu padre! –Dijo el Pegaso mirando a Dash con soberbia.

¿P-porque? –Dijo Dash confundida.

¡Tal vez me vaya bien y tu padre apruebe nuestra relación y eso me parece genial!

¡No tenemos ninguna relación! –Dijo la frustrada Pegaso.

¿Pero tu padre cree otra cosa verdad? –Dijo Soarin con una mirada juguetona.

Soarin si algo no sale bien con mi padre y empeoras las cosas me las vas a pagar –Dijo la Yegua con una mirada asesina.

Ok Dashie –Dijo el Pegaso con algo de nerviosismo.

Y nada de aprovecharte de la situación ¿Entendido?

Sí, claro…

Bueno, ¿Te veo mañana en mi casa? –Dijo Dash algo aliviada mientras descendía en el cielo.

Si, hasta mañana Novia…


	10. Al parecer esta llovizna no es tan mala

Rainbow Dash entro a su casa sigilosamente para no despertar a su padre, Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando una voz dijo:

"Vaya, vaya eres casi una adulta y aun no se te quitan esas mañas de potra pequeña"

Dash se asustó su Papá se despertó y al parecer se percató de su ausencia.

P-papá ¿Q-que haces levantado? –Dijo Dash llena de nerviosismo.

Lo mismo diría de ti mi pequeña niña, pero al parecer saliste a hacer travesuras ¿verdad?

PAPÁ –respondió la Pegaso con un fuerte sonrojo.

Bueno y si no era para eso, ¿Para qué saliste? –Dijo el Pegaso mayor

Y-yo estaba in…invitando a mi novio a venir a conocerte –Dijo Dash con muchos nervios.

¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno eso significa que lo conoceré pronto!

Si…

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE *

Soarin estaba en casa muy temprano, él no quería perder la oportunidad de dar una buena impresión al padre de Dash.

Tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta de inmediato por una Dash desesperada y muy tensa.

S-Soarin cariño ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Pasa! –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Soarin se sonrojo por la actitud de Dash, él sabía que todo era una farsa pero aun así creía tener esperanzas de ser la mejor opción para ser el novio de Dash.

¡Hola Dashie! –Dijo el dándole un cálido abrazo.

Jeje ¿No es lindo? Mi pequeña niña y su novio en un abrazo -Dijo el pony, luego este procedió a tomarles una foto.

¡PAPÁ! –Gritó Dash con la cara ruborizada.

Soarin no perdió el tiempo y saludo a el padre de Dash con un típico saludo de alas de Pegaso al cual el padre de Dash respondió con mucha confianza.

¡Gusto en conocerlo señor! –Dijo Soarin al parecer nada nervioso.

El gusto es mío hijo, Pero no hay necesidad de decirme "Señor", Puedes llamarme Rainbolt.

¡Claro gracias señor!

Luego procedieron a ir a la sala a tener una conversación normal, se sentaron en el sillón, Soarin se percató de que Dash no decía ninguna palabra o sonido solo tenía la cabeza agachada.

¿Qué Pasa Dashie? ¿Quieres decir algo? –Le dijo acariciando su melena.

Y-yo n…no –Dijo Dash llena de nerviosismo.

No te preocupes Dashie si tienes frio estoy aquí –Dijo Dándole otro abrazo.

El Padre de Dash conmovido con la escena frente a sus ojos sacó la cámara y tomo otra foto.

Y bien Soarin, ¿Eres un Wonderbolt verdad? –Dijo este con mucha curiosidad.

¡Sí! ¡Incluso pertenezco a la Elite Wonderbolt! –Dijo Soarin con orgullo.

¡Hey Dash! ¿No me dijiste una vez que tú te casarías con un Wonderbolt algún día? –Dijo el padre de Dash riéndose.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer a Dash sonrojarse tanto que parecía un tomate, Soarin la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

Y tu Rainbolt ¿fuiste tú el que le enseño a volar a Dash?

De hecho no estaba muy ocupado para ese entonces esta pequeña aprendió sola y no sabe lo orgulloso que estoy de ella.

Bueno ahora ya lo sabe –Dijo Soarin acariciando la cabeza de Dash.

Soarin eres un gran tipo, sinceramente no podría estar mejor con la decisión de mi hija al que fueras su novio, De hecho estaba algo preocupado por ella pero no importa si tu estas a su lado –Dijo el Pegaso alegremente.

¡Gracias! –Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa enorme.

Bien ahora que te conocí puedo estar más tranquilo, Me voy a tomar el tren.

¿Quiere que lo acompañemos?

No, Esta bien puedo irme solo que tengan un buen día.

¡Adiós Papá! –Dijo Dash algo aliviada de que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal.

¡Espera! ¡Todavía no le tomo una foto dándose un beso real! –Dijo el Padre de Dash con la cámara en los cascos.

¿¡Qué!? –Dijo Dash sonrojada.

Ya lo oíste Dash –Dijo Soarin dándole una mirada penetrante.

¡Uggh! ¡Bueno! –Dijo Dash refunfuñando.

Dash le dio un suave beso a Soarin, Pero este no conforme con esto profundizo el beso mientras abrazaba a Dash y su Padre aprovecho y tomo la foto.

¡Genial, Ahora si me puedo ir! Espero que nos podamos conocer mejor algún otro día ¡Adiós!, Se fue cerrando la puerta y solo volteo para ver a Dash con una cara molesta y algo ruborizada.

¡Te dije que no te aprovecharas de la situación! –Dijo Dash dándole un fuerte golpe en el hocico.

Valió la pena –Dijo Soarin en el piso.


	11. Conmigo estas segura

Rainbow Dash estaba volando tranquilamente ella quedo con Twilight que la visitaría para hablar sobre el último libro de Daring Do, Ella estaba muy emocionada sobre todo porque ella aparecía en la saga de libros que más adoraba, solo le faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar hasta que algo le cayó en la cara.

¡Ughh! ¿¡Lluvia!? ¡Se supone que no llueve hasta el viernes! ¡Oh! espera hoy es viernes Jeje –Dijo la Pegaso mientras se reía.

Pero eso no era para nada bueno habían muchos rayos y eso era peligroso y más para un Pegaso en pleno vuelo, Dash estaba preocupada y fue volando a toda velocidad a casa de Twilight, Ella ya podía contemplar el castillo de lo lejos, Pero cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar un rayo alcanzó su ala y la dejo en el suelo adolorida, ella suplicaba por ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba y en el momento se desmayó.

Dash se estaba despertando lentamente con un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y soltó un pequeño gemido mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz de nuevo.

Una cara se apareció en frente de ella con una enorme sonrisa como no se trataba de Soarin.

¿¡Soarin!? –Ella respondió algo asustada.

Si, ¿Estas bien Cariño? –Dijo el Pegaso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! ¡¿Qué paso?! –Dijo con un tono furioso.

Tranquilízate Dashie, Tuviste un accidente y yo como el buen tipo que soy te recogí y te traje aquí hasta que te recuperes –Dijo Soarin con una Sonrisa.

¿Accidente? ¡Oh no amigo! ¿Cómo me iré a casa? –Dijo mientras observaba su ala vendada.

¡Oh Dash no seas tonta yo te cuidare hasta que te recuperes! –Dijo mientras acomodaba su cobija encima de Dash mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

¿¡Cuidarme!? ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide! –Respondió haciendo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba.

Dash pareces una potrilla…Bueno como sea ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto Soarin.

¡Quiero irme a casa! –Respondió Dash.

Lamento decirte esto pero no puedo, No solo porque está lloviendo, También porque estas lastimada y no te puedo dejar en ese estado. –Dijo Soarin firmemente.

Bueno…De todas maneras no era más fácil dejarme con Twilight porque conoces su Castillo ¿no?

Claro que lo conozco pero la Princesa me dijo que no había espacio ahí, Y me pidió que te trajera conmigo y te cuidara.

¡¿No hay espacio?! ¡Ese castillo es enorme! ¡Esa es la peor excusa que haya escuchado en mi vida entera! –Respondió Dash enojada.

Vamos tranquilízate traeré algo de pastel ¿Quieres?

Si claro como sea…

¿Sabes? Eres muy linda a pesar de que a veces eres algo infantil –Soarin dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

¡Te odio! –Dijo Dash sonrojada.

Jeje –Soarin rio mientras le acaricia la cabeza suavemente, luego se fue a la cocina por el pastel.

Dash se quedó pensando en lo bueno que fue Soarin al traerla a su casa ciertamente ella odia los hospitales y la casa de Soarin no estaba nada mal en lo absoluto.

Dash no quería admitirlo ni siquiera en su mente pero le encantaba estar con Soarin, Ella disfrutaba mucho cuando Soarin la trataba tan bien, Lentamente soltó una cálida sonrisa mientras miraba uno de los cuadros con fotos de Soarin.

¡Hola! –Dijo Soarin mientras entraba con una bandeja en la boca.

Ella se sonrojo mientras fingía que dormía tranquilamente, Soarin se acercó a ella y le toco la frente mientras ponía cara de curioso.

¡Dashie parece que tuvieras fiebre! ¿Te traigo una compresa o una bebida? –Dijo con cara preocupada.

N-no estoy bien Gracias. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dash…Creo que si estas con fiebre iré por las compresas. –Dijo Soarin en tono de broma.

¡Hey! ¡No siempre te trato bien así que no me juzgues!

Bueno está bien…Me voy a la sala.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? –Dijo Dash.

Dash…Estas en mi cuarto. –Dijo Soarin.

¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón!, Jeje –Dijo la Pegaso con algo de vergüenza.

¡Bueno como te decía me voy duerme bien Dashie! –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras se marchaba.

¡Espera! –Dijo Dash sonrojada.

¿Qué pasa Dashie? –Dijo mientras caminaba.

H-hace mucho frio… ¿No crees? En ese momento Dash se quedó sin palabras.

Soarin entendió la indirecta al instante y este le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Shhh no digas más Dashie ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? –Dijo mientras tocaba sus labios.

S-si –Dijo Dash con la cara convertida en un tomate.

Bueno no te preocupes hay suficiente espacio para los dos –Dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de Dash.

Dash se quedó mirando a Soarin unos minutos, Él se percató de esto y el la tomo en un cálido abrazo que hizo que Dash casi se desmayara.

Dash… ¿Puedo decirte algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie a excepción de mis Papás?

Sí, claro. –Dijo ella algo nerviosa por lo que le fuese a decir.

Te amo.


	12. Confesión

Dash no pudo dormir bien esa noche, Soarin dijo que la amaba ciertamente esto la tomó por sorpresa, Ella sabía que él quería más que amistad con ella pero de eso a estar muy enamorado nunca se lo imagino, Ella estaba en los brazos de Soarin mientras él dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Vamos quisiera saber lo que sueñas –_Pensó Dash.

Dash…Te quieres…casar conmigo –Murmuro Soarin dormido.

_¿Q-que? Esto e-es demasiado_ –Pensó Dash mientras se sonrojaba.

Mmm –Soarin murmuró una vez más mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

_La idea de una vida con Soarin no me parece tan mala pero…!Ughh! Yo no quiero que lo mío con Soarin termine mal, Él es un muy buen amigo y siempre fue amable conmigo solo pensar que se aleje de mi por una ruptura es…Simplemente no quiero que tengamos una relación que arruine todo._

Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 am y Dash quería descansar un poco todavía así que nublo su mente y trato de dormir hasta que finalmente se durmió.

*En la mañana*

¡Buenos días Dashie! –Dijo Soarin con una bandeja de desayuno en los cascos.

¡H-Hey Soar! –Respondió Dash nerviosamente.

Te traje el desayuno y pues encontré una manera de hacer que tu ala se cure más rápido –Dijo Soarin algo sonrojado.

¿Enserio? –Dash respondió muy emocionada.

Si, Y solo consiste en un pequeño masaje ¿Lo quieres?

Pues claro si eso me ayuda a volar más rápido…

Bueno, Voy por algunas hierbas espera un minuto –Respondió Soarin mientras volaba hacía la cocina.

Cuando Soarin regreso tenía un montón de plantas y hierbas raras como las que Zecora tiene y con curiosidad Dash pregunto:

¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer remedios curativos Soarin? –Pregunto Dash con una cara curiosa.

Pues no se mucho de esto pero lo poco que se me lo enseño mi madre –Dijo Soarin con una cálida sonrisa mientras batía una sustancia verde limón.

Vaya tu madre se oye impresiónate –Dijo Dash mirando el tazón con crema.

Pues si…Dashie esta lista ¿Quieres que comencemos ya?

¡Claro! –Respondió la Pegaso azul.

Bien, échate sobre tu vientre –Dijo Soarin.

¿Q-que? –Tartamudeo Dash mientras le dio un leve escalofrió.

No te preocupes es solo un masaje- Dijo Soarin imaginándose lo que Dash pensó en ese momento, luego soltó una risita.

¡Está bien! –Murmuró un poco molesta la Pegaso mientras hacia la pose solicitada.

Soarin empezó a hacer los masajes en la ala de Dash, Ella estaba fascinada con lo bien que Soarin hacia el masaje y se empezó a preguntar cómo es que él lo hace tan bien de hecho se relajó mucho y empezó a dormirse.

Aww ¿Cansada Dashie? No te preocupes cuando termine te dejaré dormir un poco más –Dijo Soarin mirándola muy sonrojado, Rainbow se veía tan linda que el no pudo contenerse y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios fue entonces que Dash se despertó sorprendida y a la vez muy enojada.

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!–Grito la Pegaso mientras le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

¡Lo siento! ¡Aghh! ¡Eso duele Dash! –Respondió el Pegaso mientras sobaba su hocico en el suelo.

¡Pues te lo mereces! ¡Nadie te dijo que me besaras! –Dijo Dash con una mirada llena de furia.

P-pero no lo pude evitar, Te ves muy bonita y yo no soy de piedra –Dijo Soarin mientras se levantaba.

Bien como sea…Ya termino la Tormenta así que ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

¡No! ¡Todavía no te has curado y prometí que cuidaría de ti! –Dijo Soarin mientras se ponía en la puerta de la habitación mientras hacia un puchero.

Bueno está bien entiendo pero al menos ¿Puedo hacer algo? –Preguntó Dash algo fastidiada.

Si quieres puedes pasear por la casa tengo un cuarto de juego y otras cosas –Dijo Soarin algo emocionado.

¡Claro, Eso suena interesante! –Dijo Dash mientras se paraba de la cama.

Ellos jugaron muchas horas con las máquinas de juegos que tenía Soarin, Después de todo no era tan malo estar lesionada mientras Soarin la cuidaba y mientras estaba a punto de ganarle a Soarin en un videojuego de carreras su estomagó empezó a rugir.

Jeje creo que debiste terminarte tu desayuno Dashie –Dijo Soarin mientras aprovechaba que Dash se distrajo para ganar en el juego.

¡Oye eso no es justo!

Bueno no importa ¿Quieres comer algo verdad?

Si, ¿Qué hay de comer? –Pregunto Dash mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

Bueno hay algunos vegetales y otras cosas… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si cocinamos algo juntos? –Dijo Soarin muy emocionado.

Pues no soy muy buena cocinando… -Dijo Dash mientras ponía la agachaba la cabeza.

¡No importa yo te enseñare! –Dijo Soarin mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

Decidieron hacer ensalada y pastel de chocolate Soarin estaba colocando los ingredientes mientras le explicaba a Dash como preparar todo, Soarin tenía mucha paciencia a pesar de los errores que cometía Dash a él no le importaba más bien le parecía muy tierno.

¡Ughh! ¡Hacer esto es muy difícil! –Dijo Dash con la cara llena de chocolate.

Soarin no quería perder la oportunidad, Se acercó y le lamio la cara disimuladamente.

¿Q-que fue eso? –Pregunto Dash sonrojada.

Nada es que…Tienes la cara con chocolate, S-solo te estaba ayudando –Dijo Soarin nerviosamente.

G-gracias supongo… -Dijo Dash tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Soarin no tuvo nada más que decir así que solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, En ese momento Dash no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía y tomo algo de chocolate y lo coloco en la mejilla de Soarin, Él se preguntó qué estaba haciendo pero no pudo hacer nada entró en shock cuando Dash lo beso en la mejilla.

¡L-lo siento Soarin no sé qué estaba pensando perdóname! –Gritó Dash muy avergonzada por lo que hizo.

Soarin estaba muy feliz su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que casi competía con la de Pinkie Pie y no se movió al instante solo volteo lentamente mientras envolvía a Dash en un fuerte abrazo.

Estoy taaaaaan feliz –Dijo Soarin mientras daba vueltas en el aire con Dash en sus cascos, Dash solo se quedó mirando la expresión de Soarin él se veía muy feliz eso le alegro mucho ella vio lo muy feliz que estaría Soarin si tan solo recibía más cariño de su parte así que se armó de valor y dijo algo que significaba la vida para Soarin.

Soarin yo creo que te amo.


	13. Juntos al fin

Soarin no lo podía creer su sueño se había hecho realidad, Rainbow le dijo que lo amaba, Él estaba con demasiada euforia y después de mucho esfuerzo logro pronunciar unas palabras.

¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste Rainbow?... –Dijo Soarin mientras temblaba de la emoción.

¡N-nada! –Dijo la pegaso tratando de sonar natural.

¿Dash t-tú me amas? –Dijo el pegaso ya calmándose un poco.

¡Claro que no! Es que lo dije sin pensar…

Soarin la tomo de la barbilla con su casco y se puso a mirarla a los ojos, Dash se quedó observándolo pensando en que es lo que él iba a hacer o decir finalmente rompió el silencio.

¿Dash a que le temes? Es decir nunca puedes ser honesta ni contigo misma, me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas no trates de negarlo te oí claramente y no te voy a soltar hasta que lo admitas –Soarin dijo en tono autoritario.

Soarin y-yo te quiero mucho pero… Yo valoro mucho tu amistad no quiero perderte eres el único chico que fue amable conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que nos alejemos… -Dash respondió casi sollozando.

Shhh No llores me duele verte llorar, Mi intención no es lastimarte… ¿Por qué crees que nos alejaríamos si tenemos una relación? –Dijo el pegaso tranquilizándola dándole un abrazo.

Es que si tú y yo terminamos quedara resentimiento entre los 2 y nuestra amistad nunca volverá a ser lo mismo nunca más… -Rainbow respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual con Soarin.

Te prometo que no tendremos que llegar a eso, No tenemos por qué terminar, Como te dije mi intención es estar siempre contigo, No te quiero como a una diversión o entretenimiento porque la única verdad es que yo te amo.

S-Soarin…Y-yo te amo también pero no estoy segura de pueda con esto…

Dashie te prometo que nunca haré nada que te lastime mi amor por ti no es uno que pasara de la noche a la mañana me he enamorado de ti por tu pasión por volar tu espíritu libre sin mencionar tu belleza, Eres la pony más bonita que conozco…Solo dame una oportunidad ¿Si?

Está bien…Dijo en voz baja sonando como Fluttershy.

¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche –Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa mientras se reía un poco.

¡No me hagas repetirlo Soarin! –Dash respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces Dash te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que lo nuestro funcione bien…

Gracias Soarin, No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que no quieres jugar con mis sentimientos y me quieres de verdad –Dash respondió ruborizada y con una sonrisa.

Entonces… ¿Puedo referirme a ti como novia y darte apodos adorables? –Dijo Soarin con brillo en los ojos.

Oye no exageres apenas empezamos a salir pero si quieres puedes referirte a mi como novia pero trata de no hacerlo mucho en público ¿Si?

Como quieras Dashie…Y ahora que estamos eres mi novia… ¿Puedo hacer una cosa que nunca me dejaste hacer porque "no éramos nada"? –Dijo Soarin poniendo una mirada picara.

Si claro que quie- Soarin no la dejo terminar su oración, Él beso a Dash con todas sus fuerzas, Dash no puso ninguna resistencia de hecho le correspondió al beso mientras abrazaba a Soarin, El beso se rompió y termino con una pareja muy sonrojada.

Eres mi pequeña Dashie nunca te dejare ir –Soarin finalizo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a su nueva novia, Esa noche ellos durmieron juntos muy abrazados…


	14. Tiempo juntos

Soarin estaba meditando mientras Dash dormía a su lado ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Dash y Soarin se hicieron novios, Soarin no podía estar más feliz con esto pues él ahora podía tener a Dash mas cerca y darle todo el cariño que el quiso darle desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de ella, Con el tiempo el ala de Dash se sano y todo estaba más tranquilo ,Pero no todo era felicidad pues en 2 días él tenía que regresar al entrenamiento, Sus 2 semanas de vacaciones habían terminado…

Esto lo ponía triste y preocupado él no quería que Dash se entristeciera o pensara que el ya no tenía interés en ella, Entonces bajo la cabeza para ver a su novia dormir plácidamente abrazándolo con una pequeña sonrisa que derretía el corazón de el Pegaso.

Dashie yo te amo tanto espero que me puedas perdonar…-Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios lo que hizo que la yegua lo abrazara con más fuerza.

Mmm…Soar ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Dash mientras bostezaba.

Nada cariño es solo que…Tenemos que hablar mañana… ¿Te parece? –Dijo Soarin mientras le acariciaba la melena.

Bien entonces regreso a dormir ¡Buenas Noches! –Dijo la yegua mientras caía dormida otra vez.

Espero que si pueda tener tiempo para ti…

*EN LA MAÑANA*

Soarin se levantó muy temprano él tenía planes con Dash, Él quería que Dash disfrutara al máximo su relación y los días que le quedaban libres.

Dashie, Levántate pequeña perezosa –Dijo este dándole un beso en uno de sus cascos a lo cual la yegua reacciono con un pequeño chillido.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me puedes despertar normalmente? –Dijo la yegua con un rubor.

Oh vamos así es más divertido ¿No lo crees? –Soarin le respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Bueno, Como sea… ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? –Dijo Dash mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Quiero llevarte de paseo un rato ¿Te parece? –Soarin dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Está bien…Mmm –La pegaso respondió mientras se estiraba.

Bueno voy a darme un baño… ¿Vienes? –Dijo dando una sonrisa pícara a lo cual la yegua se sonrojo furiosamente.

¡Hey! ¡No aproveches tu suerte! –Dijo la pegaso mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que Soarin se estaba refiriendo.

Bueno está entraras después de mi Pequeña… –Dijo el pegaso escapando de la habitación para que la yegua no le hiciera nada.

*20 MINUTOS DESPUES*

Soarin te estas tardando demasiado ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo la yegua entrando al cuarto de baño y vio que Soarin estaba mirando unas entradas para el cine.

¿Vamos a ir al cine? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué vamos a ver? –Dijo la yegua con mucha emoción.

Bueno pues estaba pensando en ver una de las películas de Daring Do sé que te gustan ¿no?

Si claro me encantan, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres escoger tú?

Nah, No soy bueno escogiendo a menos que quieres que veamos una película romántica ¿o sí? –Dijo el pegaso mientras la abrazaba.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ver una de esas películas dramáticas de niña? ¡Olvídalo! –Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Bueno como tú quieras ¡Ahora ve a darte un baño, Apestas!


	15. Si insistes

Soarin empezó a cepillar su melena, En ciertos casos él era más femenino que Dash, El solo observaba a la yegua con una toalla en la cabeza, Como siempre ella no hacía nada para arreglarse Soarin quería que fuera distinto por esta vez, Así que saco algo que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, Uno que él y Dash jamás olvidarían…

¡Dashieee! ¿Puedes venir aquí? Te tengo una sorpresa especiaaaal –Dijo Soarin algo alegre.

¿Qué pasa Soar? –Dijo la yegua mientras caminaba hacía la habitación.

Mira –Dijo Soarin mostrándole a Dash un vestido rojo con rubíes por los costados que era algo muy elegante, Soarin noto la cara de la yegua decaer un poco.

¿Qué pasa no te gusta? –Dijo el pegaso tocando la mejilla de Dash.

No, No es que no me guste es que no me gusta usar ropa de lujo, Ya sabes…

Es que esta es una ocasión especial y bueno quería que llevaras algo que te hiciera parecer más linda de lo que ya eres… -Dijo Soarin poniendo cara triste, Dash no quería verlo así además un vestido no era mucho sacrificio era solo un vestido y ya después de todo.

Está bien, Si eso quieres lo haré me pondré el vestido ¿Okay? –Dijo la yegua intentando animar a Soarin cosa que si funciono.

¡Genial! Ahí tienes unos zapatos y accesorios también, Te espero abajo ¿Ok? –Dijo el pegaso mientras aplaudía de felicidad.

Dash solo se quedó refunfuñando mientras se ponía el vestido y accesorios que Soarin le obsequio, Un rato más tarde Dash bajo todavía un poco ruborizada de la vergüenza, Ella no acostumbraba a vestirse de lujo, Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Soarin se puso la camisa que utilizo en la Boda de Cadence y estaba esperando en el sillón con un pequeña sonrisa y rubor.

¡H-hey estoy lista! –Dijo Dash tratando de calmar su sonrojo.

¿D-Dashie? –Dijo Soarin pareciendo un vagabundo cuando ve algo de comer.

Sí, soy yo ¿Sorprendido Soar? –Dijo la yegua ocultando su rubor atrás de su Crin.

¡Te ves hermosa! –Dijo el pegaso envolviéndola en un abrazo y en ese momento se percató de algo.

¿Dash estas usando perfume? –Dijo Soarin oliendo el cuello de Dash haciéndola soltar un enorme sonrojo.

Sí, ¡Pero no lo hago porque me guste! –Dijo la pegaso rompiendo el abrazo.

Vaya entonces te ofendió que te haya dicho que apestabas ¿No? –Dijo el pegaso soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Bueno… ¿Ya nos vamos? –Dijo la yegua mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sí, ¡Allí voy! –Dijo Soarin dirigiéndose a la puerta después de haber tomado las entradas para el cine.

*15 MINUTOS DESPUES*

Soarin y Dash llegaron al cine compraron bocadillos y bebidas, Justo cuando Dash iba a ingresar a la sala de "Daring Do el origen", Soarin la tomo del casco y la dirigió a otra sala donde estaba una película que no era para nada de su gusto la película se titulaba "Amor Apache".

Soarin, ¿Qué es esto? ¿No íbamos a ir a ver Daring Do el origen? –Dijo la yegua tratando de escapar del agarre de Soarin, Lo cual resultó inútil Pues él era más fuerte que ella.

Si lo haremos uno de estos días pero estaba pensando si podíamos ver esta antes de que la quiten, Además es una película romántica, Te gustara ¿No crees? –Dijo Soarin tratando de convencerla.

¡Aghh! ¡Bueno como tú quieras! ¡Pero ni que se te ocurra ponerte cariñoso en medio de la película! –Respondió la pegaso mientras tomaba de su bebida.

La película empezó algo aburrida para Dash pero a medida que avanzaba se hizo muy graciosa y divertida y un tanto familiar, Pues la historia trataba de una pony terrestre que se enamora de un unicornio y de la noche a la mañana se puso a acosarlo hasta que finalmente se declararon sus sentimientos uno por el otro, Dash solo podía observar el rostro de Soarin un tanto ruborizado porque noto lo parecida que era la película con la realidad, Dash solo se burló de el en voz baja.

Al terminar la película Los 2 ponies se casan y tienen 3 hijos, Rainbow no lo quería admitir pero esa película le encanto e involuntariamente abrazo a Soarin, Este al darse cuenta le dio una pícara sonrisa y le dijo: ¿Te gusto verdad?

En ese momento Dash reacciono y dijo:

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees que a alguien tan genial como yo le gustarían esas cursilerías de niña? –Respondió la yegua inflando el pecho.

¿Enserio? Espera… ¿Esas son escenas después de los créditos?

¿¡Donde!? –Dijo la yegua dando un volteando con una sonrisa.

Soarin solo se burló, Ella se avergonzó y tuvo que admitir que si le gusto la película, Y que su novio tuvo la razón desde el comienzo, Ese día fue muy especial para la pareja ya que pasaron tiempo juntos y se divirtieron mucho, Al llegar a casa de Dash se fueron a la cama a descansar un poco y luego Soarin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

¿Crees que tú y yo también nos casaremos y tendremos hijos?

Dash se sonrojo como tomate y le dio un bueno golpe a Soarin gritándole:

¡Cállate! ¡No pienses en eso!

¡Ay! Valía la pena intentar…


	16. Se vienen los problemas

Al día siguiente Dash despertó muy temprano se quedó con una pequeña duda que Soarin no le aclaro, Mientras este dormía plácidamente abrazando a su pequeña novia, Dash decidió no esperar más así que decidió despertarlo

Oye Soarin, ¿Recuerdas que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo? ¿Qué es? –Dijo la yegua con curiosidad.

Soarin se levantó con nervios, Él no quería que Dash se molestara por no haberle dicho antes que tenía que regresar a entrenar, Nerviosamente volteo y le dijo:

¡Oh! Emm…No sé si deba decírtelo pero lo haré, ¿Prometes no enojarte conmigo, Dashie? –Dijo el pegaso acariciando la melena de su novia con cara preocupada.

Ok…Soarin me estas preocupando… ¿Qué sucede es muy grave? –Dijo la yegua empezando a preocuparse también.

No lo sé, Depende ¿Te agrada la idea de que vuelva a entrenar porque mis vacaciones terminaron? –Dijo el pegaso esperando con los ojos cerrados un golpe de la yegua, Pero esto no paso, Al contrario, esta empezó a acariciar su pelo con su casco.

¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes, Gran tonto? –Dijo la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa.

Espera… ¿No estas molesta? –Dijo Soarin un poco extrañado, Él estaba seguro de que Dash se enojaría.

Pues no, De hecho se me hacía algo raro que dejaras de entrenar tanto tiempo así que no te preocupes puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras, Después de todo es a lo que te dedicas ¿No?

Aww, Gracias cariño me alegra que no te hayas enojado conmigo, Estaba muy preocupado-Dijo el pegaso frotándose el cuello con su casco.

No te preocupes por eso…Cambiando de tema ¿Que tienes planeado para hoy? –Dijo Dash con una mirada tierna.

¿Quieres salir? ¡Me parece una gran idea Dashie! –Dijo Soarin mientras se derretía por la cara de Dash.

Bueno podemos ir a donde sea ¿No? , Porque si es así que tal si vamos a "Los Pegasus" ¡Será muy divertido! –Dijo Dash con una notable emoción.

Bueno como tú quieras cariño –Dijo Soarin dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia antes de entrar a darse un baño…

1 HORA DESPUES…

Los 2 Pegasos estaban listos para ir a la gran ciudad, Soarin se vistió con una camisa simple, Mientras Dash solo llevaba un vestido negro que Soarin le suplico que usara.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Ambos se quedaron viendo muchas tiendas, vieron eventos, Hicieron apuestas y para finalizar entraron a un bar, Muy mala idea porque ni Dash ni Soarin tenían mucha resistencia al alcohol, A los 40 minutos ambos estaban completamente ebrios por lo que el dueño les pidió un taxi, En el cual Soarin con el poco conocimiento que le quedaba pidió que los llevaran a un hotel.

Al entrar a la habitación ambos se reían locamente mientras hacían un esfuerzo por caminar hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mullida cama tamaño matrimonial y se tiraron para descansar y fue cuando Dash le dio una mirada picara a Soarin y le dijo:

Hey Soar ¿No quieres hacer algo emocionante? –Dijo la yegua acariciando el pecho del pegaso.

Por supuesto y más si es contigo –Dijo este dándole un profundo beso…

(Ya saben que paso ¿No? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

A la mañana siguiente Soarin se despertó de sobresalto y solo volteo para observar a la yegua que dormía a su lado plácidamente con la melena muy despeinada y una pequeña sonrisa en el rosto.

Oh Celestia, Dashie me va a matar dijo este con un fuerte rubor en el rosto el empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado.

Mmm, Hola Soarin despertaste primero –Dijo la yegua con un bostezo.

Dashie…Emm ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? –Dijo Soarin riendo nerviosamente.

Si… ¿Por qué no deb-…!ESPERA! ¡¿LO DE ANOCHE FUE REAL?!–Dijo la yegua tapando su enorme sonrojo con la manta de la cama.

Pues sí, Eso creo...!Dashie perdóname!, ¡Estábamos muy borrachos no sé lo que me paso por favor perdóname! –Dijo Soarin tirándose al suelo suplicando perdón por parte de la yegua.

Olvídalo eso jamás paso y así se mantendrá mientras no hablemos sobre eso ¿Entendido? –Dijo la yegua todavía muy sonrojada.

Sí, claro eso jamás paso… !Pero debemos irnos mi hora de entrenamiento comienza en 2 horas vámonos! –Dijo el pegaso vistiéndose con su camisa de nuevo.

A ambos los esperaría un gran problema…


	17. Adios, Soarin

Pasaron 3 meses desde que Soarin regreso a su entrenamiento, Todo era normal, Soarin le rogo a Spitfire que su entrenamiento durara menos que siempre, Esta acepto con la condición de que Él diera su 110% al entrenar con lo que quedo conforme, Ahora podría estar con Dash pero sin preocuparse de su trabajo…Sin embargo Dash no se veía muy bien se mareaba mucho y tenía muchos cambios de humor, No espero más y fue al hospital sin decirle a Soarin.

¿¡E-embarazada!? –Grito la yegua al doctor.

Si, señorita por favor cálmese, Son buenas noticias y no es solo uno son dos potrillos los que vienen en camino. –Dijo el Doctor mirando a la yegua decaer más.

¿¡Gemelos!?, N-no puede ser soy muy joven para ser madre todavía tengo mucho por delante, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Soarin? ¡Mi vida se acabó! –Dijo la yegua llorando en el piso.

Señorita Dash, Esto es solo una fase, Con el tiempo vera que esos potrillos, Serán una alegría para usted, Si desea la enviare con un buen psicólogo que la ayudara a orien…¿A dónde se fue? –Dijo el Doctor Pony notando que la pony se había ido.

*Mientras tanto en casa de Dash*

Esto no debió pasar, ¿Por qué ahora?, Soarin todavía tiene una carrera por delante como un Wonderbolt, Estos potrillos solo arruinaran su vida…No puedo dejar que eso pase, Pero no puedo deshacerme de ellos, No tienen la culpa –Dijo la yegua llorando en su cama pensando en cómo solucionar el problema, Poco después Soarin llego alegremente hoy había sido un buen día para él.

¿Dashie? ¿Cariño? ¡Ya llegue! –Dijo el pegaso alegremente, entro a la habitación de Dash y lo primero que noto era que su novia estaba llorando, Y esto era muy raro en ella y le preocupó mucho, Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con su casco intentando calmarla.

¿Qué pasa Dashie? ¿Por qué lloras? –Dijo el pegaso mirándola a los ojos.

Por nada Soar, E-es solo que te extrañe, Nada más –Mintió la yegua.

Oh, Perdona creo que esta vez me demore un poco ¿Verdad? –Dijo Soarin poniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora –No te preocupes ya estoy aquí…

G-gracias Soar, ¿Y cómo te fue? –Dijo la yegua secándose las lágrimas.

Pues fue un gran día, Gané una apuesta con Rapidfire, Él creyó que me ganaría en la carrera de obstáculos, Y como siempre yo gané, Sabes es muy divertido "entrenar" cuando Spitfire se toma un descanso de 20 minutos –Dijo el potro riéndose.

Esto preocupo a Dash él no quería que Soarin dejara a los Wonderbolts por su culpa, Así que tomo una decisión, Ella nunca le diría acerca de los potrillos y cuando Soarin regrese a entrenar, Ella se iría de ahí para ir con su madre.

Al día siguiente Soarin se levantó temprano y se despidió de Dash Dándole un beso en la frente y dijo –Adiós Dashie, Ya vuelvo.

Dash no estaba dormida, Ella solo fingía dormir para estar atenta para cuando Soarin se fuera, Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a empacar para huir, Pero no se podía ir sin despedirse de sus amigas así que llamó a Twilight diciéndole que llamara a las demás para que hablaran unos minutos.

*En el castillo*

¿Y RD? –Dijo la unicornio blanca.

Seguro que ya viene –Dijo Twilight.

Espero que no sea una de sus bromas… -Dijo Applejack.

¡Oh vamos Applejack las bromas siempre son divertidas! –Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando.

¡Chicas estoy aquí! –Dijo Dash sudando, seguramente por haber salido rápidamente de su casa hacia el castillo.

¿Para que nos pediste reunirnos Dash? –Pregunto Twilight.

Si, ¿Para qué? –Dijo Applejack.

No se preocupen chicas no es nada serio, Es solo que me voy a mudar… -Dijo Dash bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

A la casa de mi madre no se preocupen vendré de visita es solo por un tiempo… -Dijo Dash tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

¿Estás bien Rainbow? ¡Ya parece que fueras a llorar! –Dijo Applejack preocupada.

Nah, Yo nunca lloro, Lo que sucede es que quisiera pasar más tiempo con mi madre no la veo desde hace mucho…

Bueno, Si estás bien ¡Qué bueno que la visites! –Dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo.

¡Hasta luego chicas!

*Mientras tanto*

¿¡Embarazada!?–Dijo Soarin mirando unos papeles que encontró en uno de los cajones de Dash –Esperen un momento… ¿Dónde esta Dash?


	18. ¿Donde estás?

Soarin al leer sobre el embarazo de Dash, Se preocupó no habían señales de la yegua en ninguna parte, Este tratando de calmarse se puso a pensar a porque Dash le oculto lo del embarazo, Sin nada mas en que pensar salió disparado a buscar a Rainbow Dash, Recordó que la princesa Twilight vivía en su castillo muy cerca de ahí y tuvo la idea de ir a buscarla para preguntarle sobre el paradero de Dash, Curiosamente todas las amigas de Dash se encontraban en el castillo en ese mismo momento.

Princesa Twilight, ¿Le molesta si le hago algunas preguntas a usted y a sus amigas? –Dijo Soarin tratando de sonar sereno, Pero su preocupación era muy notoria.

¿Soarin? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la Alicornio.

Perdone en el estado que estoy, Pero no encuentro a Dash y estoy realmente preocupado –Dijo Soarin muy agitado.

Si sabemos dónde está, Pero Te veo muy preocupado, Cariño ¿Qué pasa con Dash? –Dijo Rarity.

Me entere de algo muy serio, Que al parecer ustedes no están enterradas –Soarin respondió con una mirada triste.

¿Puedes decirnos que pasa con Dash de una vez? Nos estas preocupando –Dijo Applejack sonando algo enojada.

Dash está embarazada.

*Mientras en casa de la Madre de Dash*

¡Mamá! –Dijo Dash abrazando a su madre.

Rainbow, Haz venido a visitarme que inusual, Pero estoy feliz de todos modos te echaba de menos cariño –Dijo está devolviendo el abrazo.

Mamá, Estoy feliz de verte también, Pero no vine de visita…

¿Qué tratas de decir? –Dijo la yegua mayor con cara extrañada.

¿Puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo? –Dijo Dash poniendo una sonrisa preocupada, Mientras le mostraba las maletas que llevaba.

Bueno no me molesta que vengas a vivir conmigo pero al menos ¿Me vas a decir por qué te fuiste de tu casa?

Pues es una larga historia, Verás…

*Mientras de nuevo en el Castillo de Twilight*

Todas soltaron un grito de asombro

Soarin ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –Dijo Twilight asombrada.

Pues sí, Encontré estos exámenes que Dash se hizo en el Hospital lo cual marca embarazo –Dijo Soarin.

¿No estás feliz por eso? –Pregunto Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa.

A decir verdad… ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ! –Grito Soarin con una gran sonrisa, La cual cayó al recordar que no encontraba a Dash.

Entonces… ¿No encuentras a Dash? –Dijo Applejack.

Si, Ojala que este bien, ¿Pero ahora si me pueden decir dónde está? –Dijo Soarin con preocupación.

Pues, Ella nos dijo que se iría a casa de su madre, Pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea de donde viva… -Dijo Twilight recordando ese momento.

Y-yo sé dónde vive su madre, Te puedo llevar ahí si quieres –Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

¡Si! ¡Por favor! –Dijo Soarin sosteniendo a Fluttershy en sus cascos mientras ellos salían directo a la casa de la madre de Dash.

Soarin se puso a pensar :_Dashie no puedo esperar a verte._


	19. ¿Por qué?

Espera…Déjame ver si te entendí… ¿Estas embarazada, Y no quieres regresar con tu novio por que no quieres perjudicar su vida? –Dijo la yegua rosa de cabello azul.

S-si –respondió Dash rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

Muy bien se entiende que tengas miedo al embarazo pero, al menos tu novio ¿Está enterado de esto?

No realmente… -Dijo la yegua.

Pues no te puedo ayudar mucho…No me parece correcto lo que haces, Pero al menos te puedo dejar quedarte aquí algunas semanas ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo Firefly dándole el casco.

¡Gracias mamá! –Respondió Dash dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

*Mientras Fluttershy y Soarin*

Señor Soarin por aquí… -Dijo en voz baja la tímida pegaso.

¡Hey! No hay porque decirme "Señor", Soy solo unos años mayor Jeje –Dijo Soarin riéndose un poco – ¿Es esa la casa de la Señora Firefly?

Si –Dijo Fluttershy señalando hacía una casa de nubes no tan grande como la de Dash pero el diseño era muy parecido.

Al llegar al pórtico Soarin toco la puerta un par de veces, A los pocos segundos una yegua mayor abrió la puerta solo para ver a un pegaso y a una pegaso amarilla que se le hacía familiar.

Emm ¿Hola? –Dijo Firefly confundida por la presencia de ambos pegasos.

Señora Firefly ¿Me recuerda? Soy yo la amiga de Rainbow –Dijo Fluttershy en su voz baja de siempre.

¡Oh! –Ya te recuerdo, ¿Fluttershy verdad? –Respondió Firefly, Luego volteo para mirar a Soarin –Pero aun no me dicen quién eres tú.

Yo soy…

*Habitación de Dash*

¡Ay!, Me duele el vientre otra vez…Veré si mi madre me puede ayudar… -Pensó Dash bajando hacia el primer piso, No vio a su madre, Se fue a la puerta solo para ver a su madre hablando con alguien, Pero al fijarse bien ese "Alguien" era Soarin y su amiga Fluttershy.

¿C-Cómo me encontró? –Pensó la nerviosa pegaso, Regreso a su habitación corriendo, Tomó algunas de sus cosas y se marchó de ahí.

*Mientras tanto Soarin y Firefly*

Bien, Si ese es el caso, Pasa Dash está arriba en su vieja habitación –Dijo Firefly haciéndolos pasar.

Soarin toco la puerta de la habitación de Dash, Nadie respondió.

Dash, ¿Estás ahí?, Quiero hablar contigo –Dijo la yegua abriendo la puerta, Percatándose de que la habitación este vacía y algunas de las cosas de Dash no estaban.

¡Oh, oh! –Firefly murmuró bajando las orejas, Algo molesta.

Soarin entro en pánico y salió volando de la casa por la ventana para ver un grupo de pegasos jugando en una nube, Se dirigió a ellos para preguntarles –No han visto una yegua de melena de arcoíris? –Preguntó exaltado.

Si, la hemos visto se fue para allá –Señalo un potrillo hacía la izquierda.

Gracias –Respondió Soarin saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

*Mientras tanto Dash*

Dash estaba volando lo más rápido que podía, Lo cual no era mucho ya que el embarazo le daba peso de más y no le permitía volar, Se cansó muy rápido y se acostó en una nube.

Esto no es nada fácil –Gruño Dash.

¿Qué cosa no es fácil, Volar con un embarazo o escapar de mí? –Dijo una voz detrás de ella

¡Ahhh! –Grito Dash muy asustada.

Era Soarin el cual no perdió el tiempo y sostuvo a la yegua por los hombros con mucha fuerza solo para verla a los ojos.

Cálmate por favor, Soarin yo...yo, ¿Emm? –Dash se preguntó cuándo sintió los cascos de Soarin abrazándola con fuerza y sintió unas lágrimas y sollozos.

Dash, ¿Por qué?...


End file.
